thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun and is the largest of the terrestrial planets in the Solar System, in both diameter and mass. It is home to a myriad of species including humans. Geographic Features Continents Native Races Numerous species have evolved sentience and created their own civlization were as Humans were unaware of their existences until then and made a hasty relationship with them due to common hostilities such as Mutants and Atlanteans. However from the events and good examples like the Justice League, X-Men and the Avengers who have members from different species help slowly progess to allow them to open up to others on Earth and to alien races such as the Galactic Confederacy. *Humans **Mutants **Metahumans **Inhumans *Atlanteans *Lemurians *Vampires *Intelligent Gorillas History Tens of thousands of years ago The first powerful human civilization developed in the continent of Atlantis and becoming the most advanced technological society on Earth. The Altantean empire was sunk in the sea by a great cataclysm. The Altanteans were able to survived and coming adapted to breath underwater. Atlantis' sister city, Lemuria, which also sank, went silent and its citizens went through a similar evolution to the Atlanteans and becoming serpent-like beings. Vampires came to being starting with the first pure-bred Vampire known as the Precognitor, and the formation of the Nocturnae Council that represented the vampire nation. Thousands of years ago The immortal mutant En Sabah Nur, who would later become known as Apocalypse, lived under a harsh life in Ancient Egypt until his meeting with the Sand Riders and becoming a renown warrior. Subsequently, En Sabah Nur's mutant powers manifested and becoming Pharaoh of Egypt until being overthrown and imprisoned under the Great Sphinx for millenia. The Kree later discovered Earth and create their own superhuman race out of Earth's humans and primates. The result of this experiment would become the race known as the Inhumans, and intelligent gorillas. In the 16th century, Earth became a site of a space battle between the Kree and Skrulls. The battle was interrupted by the arrival of a Kryptonian Speeder piloted by Kon-Lir, and forcing both sides to simultaneously on the Kryptonian vessel. However, the battle concluded with Kon-Lir repelling the Kree and Skrulls from Earth at the cost of being stranded on planet. Concurrent to the battle, the Inhumans and intelligent gorillas led a mass rebellion against the Kree. Kon-Lir remained on Earth for over eighty years, in which he had a terrible fist encounter with the Atlanteans and unintended instill them with fear of Kryptonians, which they are dubbed as the "Travelers"; later battling the immortal mutant Selene and removing her tyranny over Nova Roma; and mating with a human woman in England and siring a human/Kryptonian bloodline. World War II The first account of costumed heroes occurs prior to the start of World War II. The US Government secretly developed a project to create super soldiers to fight in the war; only one soldier, Steven Rogers, became Captain America and would become one of the world's most influential heroes. When America entered the war, Captain America and other heroes, such as the Atlantean king Namor, fought for the Allies and perform missions against the Axis Powers and their super agents. In 1945, Nazi Germany was secretly aided in their nuclear program by an alien nomadic race, the Chitauri, and developed an intercontinental nuclear ballistic missile to be targeted on the United States. Captain America foiled the attempt, but was frozen in ice and believed to be dead. World War II was unknowingly seen as part of a intergalactic war with the Chitauri, as the planet Mars bared the brunt of the Chitauri invasion than Earth and repelled the invasion with extinction of the Martian race. Martian J'onn J'onzz became the apparent last survivor and crash landed on Earth after stopping Chitauri forces from landing on the planet, and became incarcerated in a U.S. military facility. Post-World War II Sometime prior to the modern era, six couples were contacted by Gibborim, an interdimensional race, who offered them a chance to gain power and immortality should all twelve assist the Gibborim in creating a portal to the Earth and conquering the planet in the future. All agreed, and became The Pride. In the modern era, the couples' children would learn about their parents' unholy pact and rebelled to become the Runaways. Background Information Category:Planets Category:Article stubs